


Permanent

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: The timeline of major points in TJ and Cyrus' friendship.





	Permanent

• Age Eight •

"Teej?" The two boys, best friends and next door neighbors since they were born (literally), were sitting in Cyrus' bedroom playing MarioKart when the brown-haired boy softly broke the silence. 

"Yeah?"

"Remember the movie mom made us watch the other day?" His friend laughed lightly at him, full-knowing despite having a mom and a step-mom to himself, the boy always called TJ's their 'mom'. Not that TJ would ever complain about Cyrus being so comfortable it was as though he's already part of the family.

"Yeah, that love story? What about it?"

"The characters kept talking about how they felt when they like someone." Oh, great. TJ had a feeling he knew where this was going. "I feel the way they said about someone too." It was silent for a moment, with Cyrus seeming to prepare himself on what he was going to say. "Is it wrong for a boy to like another boy?" Surprised yet trying to stay nonchalant, TJ immediately paused the game and shifted slightly to give his best friend his full attention.

"I don't think so. Why?" Cyrus started playing with his fingers, looking down at his lap.

"I think I like a boy." The blonde swallowed thickly, trying to replace his sudden feeling of hope with realistic pessimism. After all, someone as amazing as Cyrus would never like his disappointing and stupid best friend.

"Oh? Cool. Thank you for telling me, Cy." He gave him a hug, in which the boy happily hugged him back. "So, uh, who is it?"

"Um... Reed?" In all honesty, despite being slightly upset about it not being him, TJ wasn't surprised. Reed was a popular kid. Everyone seemed to love him, but TJ could never understand why. He wasn't special just because he was a smooth talker and a 'cool' kid. He forced a smile though, silently promising himself he'd do whatever he could to make Cyrus happy - even if that meant bottling his own feelings and supporting him.

"Okay. That's okay."

• Age Ten •

TJ was shocked. Absolutely shocked at how long it took him to realize how much he hated Kira. He realized it when he had went right home after school one day to look up the word she'd used to describe Cyrus after she saw them interact. He was disgusted and so, so angry. No one got to insult and use such a slur on his best friend like that. She had -thankfully- waited until Cyrus went to get some water before coming up to TJ and talking to him.

"Kira!" He called to her the next day, Cyrus walking obliviously by his side. His fists and jaw were clenched to the point that Kira actually looked slightly scared when he yelled.

"Hi, TJ. Uh, how are-" So she didn't even have the decency to look guilty about what she had said, even with Cyrus standing right there? Before she could finish her question, the blonde (without hesitation) slapped the young girl across her face. Thankfully, most of the students weren't paying any attention so he didn't get into trouble. She gasped, her hand flying to her face. TJ didn't dare look over his shoulder to see Cyrus' reaction.

"Don't ever call my best friend what you did yesterday ever again, understand?" She nodded meekly before scurrying off, probably to the restroom to wipe her tears.

And no matter how many times he asked for the next week, TJ absolutely refused to tell the chocolate-eyed boy what she had called him.

• Age Fourteen •

The athlete could practically hear his heart splitting as the two, inseparable boys stood in Jefferson's courtyard. Reed was there, now making it very clear he was bisexual and single. Of course, although he didn't know him well, TJ was proud of the kid for having the guts to come out to the whole school like that. He knew he never would. It hurt knowing that Cyrus now had a chance with Reed. But it was a solid four years that he'd come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his best friend, and that it wasn't a passing crush. And one of the reasons he figured it out was his own willingness to make Cyrus happy by letting his own heart break because of it.

And that was exactly what he was going to do again.

"Cy, you know what this means? Your crush could be reciprocated! You need shoot your shot, man." He looked at Tj with wide eyes, shaking his head frantically.

"No, no! I-Ugh. I'm, uh, I'm not attractive enough! Yeah. I'm clumsy and annoying, too. I'm too awkward." The blonde grabbed his shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that their faces were inches apart, and gave him a serious look.

"Are you kidding? You are handsome and so adorable, Underdog. You're not clumsy, just not athletically inclined. And you are never annoying. Ever. Plus, I'm awkward too! That doesn't have to be bad. Come on, Cy. He'd be out of his mind not to be interested in you." He looked stunned for a moment, long enough for TJ to panic, before smiling with pink-tinted cheeks.

He opened his mouth to respond, but TJ dragged him to Reed by the hand before he could get any words out.

"Hi, Reed! Congratulations on coming out. My best friend here's kinda shy," He vividly felt the boy adjust his hand so their fingers were intertwined, but he brushed it off as him being nervous. "But he likes you and I was wondering if you'd consider going out with him...?"

• (Present day) Age Fifteen •

"Cyrus? What's wrong?" TJ hoped, for Reed's sake, he wasn't the reason his closest friend was standing on his porch late at night with silent tears sliding down his face. He just stumbled inside, collapsing into the blonde's arms.

"I'm sorry, Teej." TJ closed the door and led him into the living room, his arms wrapped tightly around the athlete even as they sat down on the couch. "I-It's just, tomorrow is Reed and I's six month anniversary and I-" He sobbed quietly, and TJ held him tighter while extending an arm to gently play with his brown hair.

"Shh, it's okay." There was silence again for a moment, Cyrus' tears slowing as he let his head fall on his best friend's chest.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't keep doing this." The boy rubbed his eyes and carefully pulled himself out of TJ's grip. They had a visible distance of a couple inches now, and neither boy liked it.

"Keep doing what? Did I do something wrong?" Cyrus hated the way the other boy's voice sounded small and worried.

"No, no. I just- I can't keep pretending. I-It's not fair to Reed for me to lead him on like that and-"

"Wait, you don't like him anymore?" The chocolate-eyed boy groaned, rubbing his face harshly with his hands.

"No, Teej. I never did." The words were quiet and a whisper, but if the way TJ whipped his head to look at him with very wide eyes, he knew he heard him.

"What?" Cyrus sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this now.

"The day I came out to you, it was dumb and I should have known better, but I didn't plan on you asking me who I liked. I hoped you wouldn't. But you did, and I had to come up with someone quick. Reed was just the first one to come to mind."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Cyrus wouldn't dare move his eyes up from the floor now.

"I was afraid of how you'd react knowing your best friend liked you."

"Wait, you-"

"I love you, Basketball Guy." After too many hurtful seconds, TJ moved his hand to lift Cyrus' chin up, forcing their eyes to lock. He scanned his face in hopes of only finding a sincere, genuine look. When he did, a beaming grin overtook his face.

"All this time? Since we were eight?"

"Uh, well, I didn't realize it until then but probably a little-" The athlete grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss before he could finish. They both waited far too long for that feeling of their lips pressed together, but it was worth it. After a little bit, they pulled away slightly with a hesitant yet hopeful smile on Cyrus' face.

"I love you too, Underdog. Gosh, I remember being so upset when you said you liked Reed that day. I think I realized I at least had a crush on you when I was, like, six, maybe? Yeah, six years old I think." The other boy just grinned before pulling him in for another kiss.

"TJ?" He whispered a few minutes later when they were just enjoying the calming affect of holding each other in their arms.

"Hm?"

"What am I going to do about Reed?" He scoffed playfully.

"I think you already learned your lesson, Cy. Tell him the truth."


End file.
